


Multiverse：Mars

by Sandine



Category: Marshall×B.Rabbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandine/pseuds/Sandine
Summary: 火星所在宫位，代表个人所渴望的生活领域。对于男性则是激烈的情爱，是可以被具象化的欲望——它是被群山拥抱的玛息珂，是长大后依旧惊心动魄的洛丽塔。





	Multiverse：Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Marshall×B.Rabbit（Jimmy Smith）

Marshall待在底特律的时间并不固定，唱片公司签新人时他还是要回纽约亲自盯流程，所以他还不至于特地在这里置办房产。Marshall租了一幢不大不小的独栋，最初里面只有些被白蚁咬噬到败絮其中的破败家具，后来他在底特律单一到有些令人反感的建材市场淘回一些基本物件。他懒得再做什么装潢，本身他也不是多在乎生活品质的人，床能躺、桌椅能用、电视播放正常就已经是Marshall的全部诉求。

 

不过年轻人的大脑里似乎总充盈着更多想法。Jimmy说他母亲租住的拖车里往往是脏成一团，他们没有衣帽间，Jimmy就打了一个不大不小的立柜，上次他回去看Lily，刚打开衣橱门，他母亲的胸罩、还有带着腥臭粘稠液体的内裤就扑在Jimmy脸上——他当然知道那是男性的精液。

 

“因此我受不了你甘愿生活在这样的环境里。”说这话时他们刚结束了一次性爱，Jimmy侧卧在床上，床单爬满褶皱着缠裹在他身上，他的阴茎已经软耷耷的伏在他两腿间，前端却挑衅着流出白浊。“你该搞点装饰，至少...漆一下墙面?我说，肉色的墙老让我想起红灯区那些婊子的丝袜。”

 

Marshall饶有所思的盯了Jimmy一会儿，他其实还无法拿捏他们间的关系。首先当然不是一夜情，毕竟他们睡了可不止一次，其实又更倾向于性瘾者的各取所需。本来Marshall不该有什么多余顾虑，可他从小孩儿刚才的话语里抽丝剥茧的，摸索到了一点“家庭”的定义。

 

“你还去过红灯区?”Marshall慢吞吞叹了口气，抬手不轻不重的拍拍Jimmy故意在他眼前晃的屁股。他有点心猿意马，脑袋里晃着一个念头——一起装修房屋不是情侣间做的事儿吗?忽然Marshall又醒过神来，神游的人坠回地面，他半撑起身子，以微高一等的优势角度看着Jimmy。“你说你去过红灯区?”

 

他没有理由的气结，眉头应景的系成一团。Marshall面色沉了沉，又躺下去，转了个身，背对Jimmy。“红灯区里没我这样的?”

 

“没有。”Jimmy答的倒干脆。“那地方是有几个会讨人喜欢的小荡妇，但找不到鸭子。不是有病就是死要面子，让他们做口活，妈的，他们恨不得把你的鸡巴咬断。”

 

Marshall没搭腔。他也泡夜店，年轻时也去街角往女人内裤边沿塞钞票，他没有立场去指责Jimmy，这通火也发的不清不楚。“睡吧。”他心里冒出来些负罪感，Marshall用个人情感把Jimmy绑的死死地，这可不太对。

 

但Jimmy像是来了劲，先是用手指顺着Marshall脊柱沟滑来滑去，然后又去扳年长者的肩膀，想让他转过身来。Jimmy清楚自己叫不醒一个装睡的混蛋，于是他探过身去，像第一次和Marshall接吻一样，两手直挺挺撑在Marshall两侧。他垂下头去，蝴蝶骨变成一个极度凸起的形状，他亲了亲Mashall的耳垂。

 

"骗你的，Future去过，还和一个小妞搞在一起，差点耽误了第二天的主持。" Jimmy语气里平平无奇的。"你这样的，我找不出第二个了，我活到现在从没见过你这——"

 

"我说了睡觉，你怎么这么多话。" Jimmy未说完的话梗在喉咙里，他被Marshall从身上掀了下来。Jimmy发觉他太在乎Marshall的情绪波动，于是刚还想负隅抵抗的辩解几句，结果Marshall翻了个身，成年人略高壮的身形很轻易就能将小兔子抱个满怀。Marshall没有睁眼，不知是仍沉湎于装睡的戏码、还是真的起了困意，总之他带着浓厚的鼻音，一下下很清晰的回吻Jimmy后颈上参差发硬的头发。

 

Jimmy不做声了，安安分分的窝在Marshall怀里，但没过多久又翻来覆去，他改为面朝年长者，鼻尖抵着Marshall布满胡茬的下巴。Jimmy盯着Marshall的嘴唇，眼皮都在抖。"我不想知道你的想法，猜来猜去的太累了。但如果你只当我是不要钱的鸭子，好吧，我不介意你现在就把我踹出这栋屋子。住在这里当然比在拖车舒服，想追求更好的生活也不算错，这段时间我赖在这里——你完全可以说我自私至极。"

 

Marshall这才缓缓的睁开眼，他又是微不可查的从鼻腔里挤出一声闷响。他把手扶在Jimmy后颈，带着安抚性质的轻轻捏着那处的软肉。他又觉得不切实了，因为在Marshall的潜意识里，他和Jimmy鲜少有言语交流，他的小孩除了唱出那些乖戾歌词外也没有这样头头是道的时候。他们更多的是肢体触碰，好像干柴烈火里磋磨出的激情也能把爱情一并点燃，但谁都明白两者不能混为一谈。

 

Marshall一直在反复思量他们的关系。他年龄到了，身边像他这个岁数的朋友基本早已成家立业，更有甚者，也已经替孩子照顾起了第三代。Marshall注重感觉，所以勉强自己的事情他做不来，但他也不是禁欲派，合拍的床伴确实不在少数。只是年龄的限制让Marshall能挥霍的时间越磨越少，他渴望投入的感情能得到呈正比的回应，并由衷的期待能善始善终。

 

其实谁都不敢保证年轻人是不是头脑发热一时兴起，也无法辨别到底几分真情几分假意。但Marshall相信Jimmy不会对他说谎，这一切纠缠的思维都驱使着Marshall，让他急切的想在此刻给一切下个定论。

 

Marshall意识到沉默了太久，他埋下头，凭着触感去寻找Jimmy的嘴。他含住Jimmy稍显厚实的下唇，因此声线变得扁平而囫囵。“等这里装修好了，再散散味道，我就和你去接Lily。”

 

Jimmy起初还认认真真的同Marshall唇舌交战，然后忽而滞顿了片刻，结结实实的咬了Marshall一口。Marshall有些啼笑皆非，他发誓他尝到了自己嘴里蔓延开来的血腥味。但现在这并不重要，Marshall紧紧追逐着Jimmy闪避的眼睛，果不其然的，他捕捉到Jimmy飞快扯过可怜的被子，鼻涕混着眼泪，一股脑儿的全擦在上面。“哦天…我敢保证，Lily绝对、绝对不会喜欢你这操蛋的奇怪胡子的。”

 

在距离Marshall说的那句带着气性的“睡觉”后一两个小时，他们才堪堪终止了越来越天花乱坠的话题。因为这些不切实际的幻想，Marshal片刻间觉得未来并不遥远。一开始他们只是探讨墙壁的颜色，后来则开始考虑要不要养只狗——有关大型犬还是小型犬的问题他们就争论了快半个小时。在Jimmy昏昏沉沉已然濒临困倦极点，连Marshall也分不真切他嘴唇间碰撞出的字句是有意还是无意时，Jimmy含着少年人瓮声瓮气的鼻音，问Marshall以后要不要领养一个小孩，并义正言辞的，说他绝对不会让孩子过像他的一样糟糕的一生。

 

Jimmy记得很清楚，这之后的第二天，他依旧浑身光裸着、懒懒散散的从床上爬起来，一路蹭着墙晃到洗手间，就看到Marshall抓着极为简易的老式剃须刀，仍然一脸寡淡的表情，微微向着镜子的方向倾身。他用指关节刮平剃须膏，瓷白的水池里已经蒙上一层细细碎碎的棕褐色断胡茬。Jimmy倚在门框上，仰着头故意吹了声口哨，脖颈上的牙印和吻痕一览无余。他得意洋洋的，像在彰显什么荣誉勋章。“我快硬了。”他说。“你他妈就不能好好刮胡子？”

 

Marshall回过头，圆领衫上也沾了点剃须膏的白沫。“以后Lily来了，或者——或者你真的想和我收养一个孩子，首先一条，你不准对着他们说、脏、话。”

 

年轻人噗嗤一声就笑了出来，用手虚握成拳抵在嘴边，喉结一上一下的耸动。他凑上去，在剃须膏的包围下成功的寻找到Marshall的嘴唇。“知道吗？你像个啰嗦又严格的老太婆。”

 

昨天的他们花了一整晚去确定关系。而今天的Jimmy刚亲了他的男朋友一口，一瞬间像长出了一圈白胡子。

 

 

 

tbc.


End file.
